Falling in a new Place
by ShybyNature
Summary: The Jones family have just moved from Tennesse to Ohio over the Summer and with much pleading, Mercedes' Cousin Matt convinces her to try out for the Schools Glee Club. New and unsure of everything Mercedes decides to give it a try, follow her as she encounters the mix matched club made up of every social scene in the school. #Samcedes
1. Chapter 1

"Bang, bang into the room I know you want it, Bang, bang all over you

I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there

Wait a minute til you...

Bang, bang there goes your heart"

"Ugh" Mercedes groaned as she blindly searched around for her cell phone on her nightstand. Lying flat on her stomach she rubs her free hand at her blurry eyes as she tries to focus on the overly bright screen in the somewhat dark room. Shutting the alarm off before it goes off again she fights with her covers until she's in a sitting position. At this very moment, she's regretting ever agreeing to move to the God forsaken town.

Mercedes' checks the time on her phone noticing that it's 5: 30 am which gives her a few extra minutes to nod off, seeing as School doesn't even start until 7:30. That plan all goes to hell though when she hears the persistent hard knock at her door that only her Mother can deliver, falling backwards onto the bed and pulling a pillow over her head Mercedes prays that her Mother would just give up and move on to her sisters. Please Dear God in Heaven, Give my mama the Spirit of quickness from my door. Amen

"Girl... If you don't get yo butt out of that bed I know something, don't make me hurt you this early in the Morning Mercy!"

Theresa threatens her daughter as she walks into the room and turning on lights and snatching pillows and covers from Mercedes.

"Maaamaaaaa" she whines kicking her legs as her safety net is yanked from her.

"Now I know yo grown ass ain't throwing no fit," she asks with a raised brow, challenging her daughter to just try her this fine morning.

Knowing defeat before the battle even begins Mercedes raises the white flag "No Ma'am, I'm just being a brat". Theresa's face softens as she looks over her oldest daughter, With a deep sigh she moves to sit on the bed and places a comforting hand on her cheek before kissing her forehead.

"Sweetie, I know this move hasn't been easy for you; especially not having Micah here but I want you to know how proud I am of you," She tells her daughter as she places her hand under her chin, lifting the girls head to stare into those brown eyes she loves so much. "You could have easily complained the whole time but not once did you, you've helped your Dad and me so much over the Summer with your sisters. I just want you to fully embrace this new school for all it has to offer, This is a new beginning - a new direction in life if you will, ready to take you where you need to be. So get your cute little butt out of this bed and go show Hudson Memorial High School what a Jones woman is all about".

Mercedes snorts at the last part but her Mothers words make her stand just a little taller as she moves from her bed to quickly hug her Mom. "Thanks, Ma, you always knew how to give Clair Huxtable a run for her money," She tells the woman as she is walking out the door making her laugh before she closes it. Looking around her room Mercedes heads to her en suite bathroom to shower and get dressed for the long day ahead of her.

"She Lives" Mercedes' Father Keith yells as his oldest daughter descends the stairs that led into the family room. Maia and McKenzie laugh as their sister turns to glare at their Father, who in return sticks out his tongue.

"Daddy, leave me alone" she laughs "I was tired, and you know Mama be banging on doors like she the LAPD"

"I do not" Theresa huffs from her Position in front of the Refrigerator as she gets out orange juice.

Walking towards his wife Keith teases the women "Now Baby, you know you knock like it's your soul mission to wake the dead" he tells her as he barely dodges the slap-headed his way.

"It's okay Mommy, I like your knocks" McKenzie the youngest at five tells her as she runs to give her a hug.

Mercedes' laughs as Maia who is thirteen rolls her eyes at the scene. "Thank you Baby, at least someone loves me around here"

Keith blows a kiss at his wife who is giving him the stank eye from hell; he'll never understand how he ended up in a house full of dramatic Women; Times like this he misses his oldest Child and only boy Micah. Lord knows God must be testing him and his Son because they will have their hands full with this lot.

"You look beautiful by the way sweetheart," Keith tells Mercedes as he gives his daughter a hug and kiss making her blush in return. Her father always had the power to make her feel like a little girl again.

"Thank you, Daddy"

Sitting down at the table Mercedes takes in the food her mother had prepared before them. French Toast with fruit & Bacon.

"Oh my God Ma! this looks so good, Mai you're going to have to roll me into school before I drop you off," She tells Maia making the girl laugh.

"Nope, you're on your own there Sadie" The girl replies as she pops a strawberry in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, Ma you're still picking them up, right? Because I wanted to check out The Glee Club that Matt has been bugging me about nonstop"

Matt, Mercedes' cousin who happens to be a Senior at HMHS; had been dropping hints about his Glee Club since first learning of the Families move. In turn, she had watched a few videos his Mom had sent her and they were pretty damn good, like on some next level good. Mercedes found herself a little intimidated by that fact, at her previous School she was undoubtedly the best singer in the school's choir but here she'd be just another voice.

"Yes, I will and I'm glad you decided to join, now I and Tanya get to show out at all of your performances" Already picturing her Mother and Aunt at a show had Mercedes groaning at just the thought.

"Oh God no" The table erupts in laughs at her annoyance, knowing first-hand how overly enthusiastic Theresa could be at any event involving her loved ones. The gloves come off and she lets it be known who she's there supporting _"That's my Baby right there" "You betta sang that song" or just "Sang Baby"._

Wrapping up breakfast Mercedes checks the time on her Phone _6:55 AM_ it reads.

"Maia we need to be leaving if both of us want to be on time" She calls to her sister as her Mother nods in agreement and gets her little sister into her shoes.

"Yeah I need to be getting Kenzie out the door too, C'mere let's pray as a family first though" She calls to her husband who is loading the dishwasher. "Keith, Baby I want to pray before the kids leave"

Keith walks from the Kitchen and grabs the hand of his Wife and youngest daughter as they stand in a small intimate circle holding on to one another. As the head of his family, he takes pride in Praying the Safety over his children those under his roof as well as his son back in Tennessee, Asking God to go before them and prepare a way for them and coming against any attack the enemy has for them. Closing in Amen he hugs and kisses each of his girls before everyone walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

After dropping Maia off at the Middle School, Mercedes' nerves seem to be in full swing. This is her first time having to go to a new school, back home in Tennessee she'd been with the same group of kids since Kindergarten, and now she was expected to build new friendships with people who she'd never met in her life. In that very moment, she suddenly needed to use the restroom…like right now!

Gripping the Steering wheel of her car she banged her head on it a few times trying to shake off nausea. The sound of something hitting her truck hard enough to rock it brought her out of her daze and she lifted her head only to see her cousin planted against her passenger side door. The boy was making silly faces at his cousin through her window and then proceeded to lick her window, causing Mercedes to glare at him.

Grabbing her backpack from the front seat Mercedes took a deep breath and opened her door as Matt jogged around the car to greet his Favorite cousin. Wrapping her in a hug before she can even get out of the truck good.

"Jeez Matty, can a girl breathe?" Mercedes laughs into his shoulder as he squeezes the life out of her, "You're acting like we didn't just see each other Sunday".

Matt finally releases her and helps her the rest of the way down from the truck. "This is different though Bubbles, we get to go to school together everyday" he explains as if she should already know this.

Mercedes snorts before locking up her truck and pulling her backpack up on her shoulder, she grabs the forearm of Matt and holds on to him as he steers them through the parade of students heading towards the school. She can't help but notice him speaking to quite a few students as they even slapping high fives with a few guys in Letterman Jackets like his own.

"You have your schedule with you, right?" Matts' voice breaks through her thinking process.

She stops walking causing him to stop as well, reaching for her front pocket of her backpack she grabs the paper out and hands it to him. She watches his face as his eyes scan over Schedule watching for any sign of something wrong. After talking with her parents and brother Mercedes decided not to take any AP/Honor classes this year, Her parents knew the move wasn't easy for their daughter and wanted her ease into the school to be as smooth as possible.

"This is a really good Schedule Bubbles" "Unfortunately we don't have any classes together, but we do have lunch" He Smiles at her.

Mercedes sighs in obvious relief "Oh Thank God" she laughs "I was dreading the hell out of the awkward lunch room scene".

"Nah, I got chu"

Hudson Memorial High School had recently been rebuilt and the 100M+ plus that went into it was put to good use, Looking at it from the outside was a little intimidating, Matt being the great cousin that he doesn't even give her a chance to chicken out and run.

Pulling her forward "C'mon Cedes it's already 7:15 and I want to show you to your locker and first period before the bell rings"

Walking into the building, Matt practically drags Mercedes along as he races towards her locker. Once they find it he has her open it a few times just to ensure she has it.

"Alright, this is Mr. Watson, your first stop" He beams at her "I haven't heard any horror stories about him so you should be good," He tells her and gives her a kiss on the forehead before turning away.

"I'll meet you back here after class okay?" He throws over his shoulder.

Mercedes' just smiles weakly at his retreating form before turning to enter her classroom, There are already a few students in the room and surprisingly none of them are staring at her like they do in the movies.

She moves to the row of seats closest to the windows and takes a seat, as more students move in a short girl with long Brown hair wearing a friendly smile approaches her.

"Hi, Are you Mercedes?" She asks as she sits in the seat directly next to Mercedes on her right.

Mercedes kind of stares at the girl not really having a clue as what to do, so she answers quickly before the girls decides she's weird.

"Yes, that'll be me" She smiles back

The girl bounces in her seat excitedly before responding.

"I'm Tina Cohen - Chang" She introduces herself offering Mercedes a handshake before continuing to talk "I'm in The Glee Club with Matt, he's been telling us about you over the Summer" she explains "I feel like I already know you, he kept going on and on about your voice so I can't wait to hear you sing; You are trying out right?"

Tina was talking so fast Mercedes was barely able to keep up but she was just grateful to have one friend in her very first class, Hell of a way to start the day if you ask her.

"Hi Tina, Matt has been telling me about all of you too and I've seen my fair share of your performance videos; Yes, I plan on joining today after school" She informs her.

"Thank goodness because we need all of the members we can get, we're still at the bottom of the social food chain here but hey at least they love our music, right?"

Before Mercedes can respond the Teacher walks in to begin class.

"We'll talk later" Tina mouths to Mercedes and she nods in return before giving Mr. Watson her attention.


End file.
